The Punk, The New Kid, and The Metal
by The SkyHunter
Summary: Toki Wartooth is always the new kid. He's been to a hundred different schools due to his parents' religious and nomadic nature, where he was unhappy in every single one. They finally decide to move to Sweden, where he finds a school he's finally happy with, all because of one particular guitar player, even though he doesn't know it yet. (M for possible sexual content and language)
1. Hundredth Time's A Charm

Toki was always the new kid, or almost always, a few months at a time really. But it felt like he was at a new school every week. He never knew anyone at any school and never had enough time to make friends with anyone. He was in his senior year of high school now and his parents had a new found intolerance for staying at a school for seconds at a time. It rather irritated Toki, considering they'd never had these thoughts before, but his parents scared him half to death. He'd never object to anything they had to say.

It was only an hour into the first day of school and the desire to just _drop dead _were already kicking in.

Apparently, moving to Sweden in the most abrupt way possible caused serious lingering jet lag and...a hate from the other students.

The new first period teacher seemed nice enough, she was an older lady who was a foot or two shorter than Toki, Mrs. Dahlman. "Class, we have a new student from Norway, his name is Toki Wartooth. Please do your best to make him feel welcome and help him around the hallways to get to his classes." After throwing her voice out to the whole class, she focused on the Norwegian. "If you need any help just ask." Toki only nodded and looked for a free seat, shivering, but used to being the new kid. Soon guys would start to pick on him and girls would giggle at him. It was just the way the world worked.

But one thing Toki never had exposure to was the bad boy type. Sure he'd had his share of bullies but...never a terribly popular bad boy that everyone hated to love and loved to hate. The first thing Toki noticed about him was that he was already pretty manly looking, not a typical teenager, and damn he was hot. 12th grade Swedes were already men, to think the way Toki was thinking there. Then he saw the perfect, untampered blondeness that cascaded down his back and in loose strands that hung over his shoulders. Then the crystal blue eyes that just about every girl in class were sneaking looks into when Mrs. Dahlman wasn't looking. Toki wasn't technically staring at him, just observing. The only thing bugging him now was like a trecherous curse. He couldn't match a name to the face.

"Skwisgaar! Pay attention, please!" Mrs. Dahlman yelled in the direction of the mysterious blonde, making Toki jump a bit, but listen a bit more closely because Skwisgaar had his lips parted to say something back. "Sorry, Mrs. Dahlman. I was transfixeds on this lovely lady's body shape, it's quites admirable." Oh _god_. His voice may have made up a bit of broken english but it was _deep _and it was _sexy _and it had the best accent Toki had ever heard in it. Skwisgaar. He'd have to remember that name. Too bad he was probably only going to be here for a few weeks.

Lunchtime had come around the bend and his parents had been a little too busy with enrolling in the local church to remind Toki about it. So there he sat, under a tree, farthest from society without food or a person to talk to. First days were always the worst. He decided to just unzip the guitar from its home and strum a few notes on it, since no one would notice or care, but of course the bulky luggage was difficult to carry around and easy to spot.

Only a few minutes of strumming at the guitar, people began to notice, even though the sound was merely a metallic clanking noise, due to not being hooked up to an amp. But his fingers fucking flew across that thing. Toki wasn't fazed by the murmurs and gasps, he was only focusing on practicing his self-taught guitar skills without the glory of the actual sound. Really, considering how religious his parents were, how senisitive they were to society, he was only actually able to hear that amplified sound at guitar shops or other houses. Then, of course, people tried to yell at him. Get his attention. "Kid! Put that away befor-" and doors, the sound of doors being thrown open and smashing against the walls surrounding it. A typical entrance for Skwisgaar. "Put it away!" Toki glared at them and focused back on his instrument, his jaw-length brown hair falling aroun to frame his face. "Tokis." His name in that voice. Oh shit... "Whats do you think you ares doing?" Finally Toki spoke for the first time since his arrival. His voice came out a little weaker than he would have liked but not like he could have helped it, considering this tall, masculine Swede was looming over him like he was gonna rip him to shreds any moment. "I..I was...p-practicing...?" The last part of his words heightened into a question in fear.

Skwisgaar wasn't mad at all that this kid was playing his signature instrument. In fact, he was quite glad someone else could play in this backwater school. But he had a crowd now and a repuation to follow, so he had to keep the bad boy act up. At least for now, he could apologize later-no. Because he would tell someone that he was actually an ok guy to fellow metalheads. Even though the new kid really did not look like a metalhead. "You seemed so nice, it's a shame I'ms goings to haves to see what you can do and if you fails to impress me..." Skwisgaar couldn't take it. He leaned forward and whispered the next part to Toki, so it seemed like a personal threat to the others. "Looks...I really don'ts wants to do this to yous. So just act scared whens I pull back, okays?" Toki decided to follow the order even though he hadn't a clue what was happening. He wore a shocked face that was just subtle enough so seeing that he was faking it was impossible. "I'll be back with my guitars."

* * *

**Welp! That's the first chapter of the Teen!Skwistok. Not my first fanfiction so I'm no stranger to constructive critism and...not so constructive critism...;-; But seriously, I would loooooove some reviews and possible revisions if I screwed anything up that you want to be fixed. Even though, in all honesty, I'm probably not going to fix it anyway. **

_**Hunter**_


	2. Becoming Someone

**First of all, yes. I'm going with the idea from The Duel, where Toki and Skwisgaar had that badass guitar duel for Toki's audition and then OTP moment but ja..a lot more high school and less horses and eagles. Special thanks to YourRhinestoneEyes (nice Gorillaz reference by the way) and Henrysugargotthereference for reviewing and leaving super helpful reviews at that. It actually means a lot. I know nobody likes author's notes but there's gonna be another one at the end to clear things up. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Toki was scared. Should he be scared? Skwisgaar was obviously a nice guy, but he acted so opposite during class, so he wasn't sure which side was the real one. Maybe the niceness was just an act to scare or confuse Toki even more, or maybe the bad boy act was just a coverup because he was actually really caring and kind...? The possibilites made Toki want to hurl right about now, especially since every body in the surrounding crowd was either eagerly waiting for Skwisgaar to get back so they could personally witness Toki get demolished, or screaming at him because of how stupid he was. Most of it in really angry sounding swedish.

Mere minutes later, Skwisgaar returned with the single most beautiful guitar that Toki had ever seen. He also had an amp being dragged behind him, and a cord, with extentions that reached the nearest outlet from where Toki sat. And apparrently, it was all his.

Cheers and gasps and laughter all erupted from the people behind the two, encouraging them to get on with the show. Toki looked very uncomfortable as he let Skwisgaar hook his own guitar up to the amp and then his. But there was no evidence that the blonde had ever said anything about not wanting to make him do this. He was so very puzzled.

Eventually the students spectating quieted, and it seemed as though everyone in the entire field that was out for lunch stopped to listen. Even the teachers monitoring seemed to pause. The Norwegian and Swede both sat across from each other, cross-legged with their guiatrs in their laps. Skwisgaar, to no surprise, began to battle. It was a normal neutral riff that just about everyone could play. Toki's main focus wasn't on playing better than Skwisgaar, but just _not fucking up_, which he knew went without saying. His hands quivered and his heart pounded. The blonde's hands now began to play a little faster, trailing up and down the neck of the guitar with scary accuracy. Yet somehow Toki knew he was still going easy on him.

There was a bit that was slightly quieter than the rest, where Toki gulped and took it as an opportunity to butt in. The first note was a bit garbled but the majority was pretty fantastic, which even impressed Toki. The notes didn't exactly match Skwisgaar's, they were altered and lengthened and strung out more, some, anyway. But eventually the blonde began to play again but like any good guitar battle, Toki didn't stop playing. They strummed alongside eachother at a fast paced and rather _metal_ tune. The innocent one's fingers began to ache but he was having a great time;he didn't notice, and he forgot he was supposed to hate Skwisgaar at this moment in time. Everyone around them had their jaw unhinged as they watched Toki (though Skwisgaar was still better, duh), even Skwisgaar himself was caught staring and stumbled a little on the notes. But they reached an impass where neither one of them seemed to find an appropriate place to string out a C note to finish the riff, so Toki tried to get an opening as best he could, making a face at his opponent. Skwisgaar gave a half a look of apology before smirking just to coverup again. He stopped the intermediate level and cranked it up to hard, nightmare even, his fingers flying across the strings and creating a fucking badass solo excerpt. Luckily for Toki, he'd been waiting for him to do that.

Toki did the same. Playing different chords, of course, but letting his hands just run the guitar like he hadn't heard in years. And he'd be damned if it didn't sound _amazing._

The whole battle must have lasted ten minutes before it met a conclusion. Toki's wrists hurt like hell afterward, but Skwisgaar acted like nothing was wrong, earning some swoons from the girls and jealously from the guys. For sure, some of them were jealous of Toki for being able to _play_ with Skwisgaar. But Toki just saw it as a nightmare until people started to recognize him too. "Whoa, Toki Wartooth, right? You played against Skwisgaar!" And "Nice fuckin' guitar man!" The days that followed made Toki somebody in the school, all thanks to Skwisgaar.

They'd occasionally cross glaces and share smirks in the hallways and classroms. But nothing more than friendly _hey-I-know-you _looks.

Toki may have gotten recognition, but he couldn't name off a single person who he had become personal friends with. He couldn't call Skwisgaar a friend because he'd barely uttered more than a phrase to him. However, he so desperately wanted to be able to have that sort of accomplishment, to call the most popular guy in school his only friend. And the first person in the school he'd noticed, the first person to talk to him besides the teachers, and the first person _ever_ to play guitar with him. Toki Wartooth had a new plan. Become friends with Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

* * *

**So yeah, okay, I wrote this pretty quick and it seems a bit rushed. Sorry about that. Writing about two dudes playing guitar is actually a lot harder than it seems. I promise the next chapter will be better, and longer, plus I'm probably uploading it tonight too. Just let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks.**

_**Hunter**_


	3. A Much Needed Vow

**I actually have a warning for this chapter...whoa. If sexual content bothers you, please don't read this. I dont feel like getting hate for abrupt sexual content...:|**

It had been about a week after Toki finished his guitar battle with Skwisgaar. Still, a winner hadn't been chosen, but talk about around the school. Toki liked having all that extra attention, because he'd never gotten anything like that before, but what he didn't realize is that he was popular with _everyone _now.

Including the last people you'd want to be popular with.

Only did Toki realize this on a normal Tuesday while leaving the premises of the school. He was walking home with his guitar hanging from his back, bumping against his legs as he walked, and he walked in a rather peppy way. Everything had been going his way since the guitar battle, which was only but seven days, still people treated him with _some_ respect. He continued to stroll around on the sidewalk, and upon reaching for his phone to listen to music on the way home, he heard someone call out to him.

"Toki? Yeah, you're Toki! Come here. Can I talk to you?" There was a kid with a blue backpack, probably a sophomore, yelling at the Norwegian from the corner at back of the school. Toki smiled and walked over to him. "Hi," He said sweetly, waving at the younger male. The kid made him follow him around the building, repeating, 'I have friends here, come here,' until Toki saw the other boys.

They were not sophomores.

They were rather large boys, muscular, the football team perhaps, or maybe just extremely burly guys. Toki began to see how stupid he was for doing this and tried to politely back away. "I uh...I have to get home soon..." he tried saying before his voice cracked. One of the boys, a blonde one with a buzzcut and still in P.E. uniform, smirked. "Aww, look at him. He's even more pussy than I thought. " Toki gulped. Another spoke up in Swedish and everyone laughed, and Toki, only knowing a few words of Swedish due to its simliarites to Norwegian, was able to make out, 'small boy' and 'weak'. This was not going to end well, he knew it, Toki's face heated up and his hands began to tremble.

Skwisgaar strided down the path with one earbud in and the other hanging loosely. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and his hair sloppily brushed over one shoulder. He walked past the gate without a thought until he reached the corner where he always snuck a cigarette after school. But someone was there, he heard laughing, probably some dumbasses doing drugs or something. He decided to just bolt past it, but he took one step into the path and saw something that he wished he never had to see.

Toki, being held back from running by two guys and one of them had two fingers jammed in Toki's mouth, gagging him. Another boy was tugging at his belt to get it off, probably to restrain or whip the poor boy. A final had his hand in Toki's pants, clawing at the fabric under his jeans. He was crying, but with the man's fingers in his mouth he was unable to scream out anything but strangled yelps and gags. They all laughed but began to glare when Skwisgaar came into view.

They barely had time to blink before Skwisgaar landed a punch on one of their cheeks, knocking him back and breaking a lip open. He threw his backpack and guitar off, about to defend Toki. He had the brown haired male stand behind him, and some of the boys tried to get to him, but only ended up with a kick to the shin and a mouthful of dirt. The one that got most beating, though, was the one who had his fingers in Toki's mouth. He kicked him while he was down and while the others ran, probably causing him a broken rib. Toki sat back trying to comprehend the situation, staring in astomishment as the senior beneath Skwisgaar's relentless boot was kicked, screaming for mercy. He had blood sputtering from his mouth and dripping from his nose from a particularly hard punch right in the nose. Eventually Toki had to grab Skwisgaar's arm just so he wouldn't kill the guy. "Skwisgaar! Stop!" He whimpered, tugging the appendage and trying to lead him away from the scene. Skwisgaar swung around to face Toki, and you could easily read the anger and fear in his eyes. A thrill of getting to beat someone was also there, but mostly the rage of what they'd done to Toki. When the blonde crossed eyes with the smaller male his expression softened, because he was already terrified, and he did not want to see someone die right in front of him today. "Stop...please.." He begged. The tears never stopped falling from the powder blue eyes that Toki wore.

Skwisgaar nudged the guy under him with his toe and said, "Gets the fuck out of here." The boy stood, painfully, wincing as the feeling of his newly broken rib came in to play. He wobbled away and left Toki and Skwisgaar alone at the back of the school. Toki shivered, letting Skwisgaar turn to face him, but as he parted his lips to say something, the Norwegian launched forward and swung his arms around the blonde. He began to openly sob into his chest, squeezing the masculine body with his pale skinny arms. At first, Skwisgaar was a bit confused, but soon relaxed a little and hugged the poor traumatized boy back.

Toki kept murmuring a series of 'thank you's, ever-tightening his grip. Skwisgaar would have pushed anyone else off by now, but he _did_ have the instinct to save this poor bugger, so he let him cry himself out.

"Tokis..hey..bud." The soft spund of Skwisgaar's voice caught Toki's attention and gently pulled away, looking up at him with red eyes from crying. "How abouts you comes over to my house, withs me. I don't wants you to get hurts again." Toki figured he could deal with his parents yelling at him for being late anyway, some other time, he wanted to spend some time with Skwisgaar, who he hoped was his friend. "Okay...thanks you. I'll gets my guitar and my back-" Toki stopped in his tracks when he realized one of the bullies made off with his backpack. That's what they wanted more than anything. "My stuff! It's gone!" He yelled, breaking off from Skwisgaar and grabbing his only remaining guitar. Skwisgaar felt another pang of another filter inside him. "I'll gets them back soon, don'ts worry. I'll protect you froms thems, okay?" Toki sniffled and nodded. "Promise you'll protects me?"

"I promise."

When the two Scandinavians got to Skwisgaar's house, Toki's phone buzzed. His parents called him. "Ignore it." Toki told himself, because he was late and he didn't want to end up being belted by his father. He'd put that off as long as he could, he didn't want his picture to end up on the back of a milk carton with the caption that reads _"Have you seen me?" _"I'll haves to warns you about my mom thoughs, I would moves out if I hads money." Skwisgaar said this in a joking tone, but he was dead serious. His mom was a _whore_. She'd probably be flirting with Toki by the time he walked in.

The blonde unlocked the door to his house and tried to rush Toki up to his room without being noticed. Toki stumbled a bit, but was able to go past without making too much noise. Skwisgaar closed and locked the door before he even got the chance to explain Toki's entirely foriegn surroundings. "Here, Toki, sitsover by my amps and I'll puts somethings on so my mom doesn'ts hears us. I don't wants her bugging you."

Skwisgaar was even protecting Toki from his own mother.

He was really keeping true to his promise.

A promise that Toki really, really needed.


	4. The Meaning Behind A Dream

I wanna start this off with an explanation. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been um..really not well lately. Like, mentally. Shit's happening and my creativity and motivation has been at an all time low. But here it is, months in the making (not really I wrote this in one night). I hope you enjoy, it might be awhile until the next one unless I have a random stroke of curiosity. YAOIS ARE COMING SOON, DON'T WORRY.

Skwisgaar saw potential in this little norwegian. He was talented, that was obvious, but he also didn't exactly have enough time or the right parents to practice. So naturally, the blonde invited him over to practice, frequently. He wanted to take him under his wing, show him a few things. That night Toki went home late, but he didn't realize it. He was caught up in the impossibility of the current situation, the whole deal with how his experiences with Skiwsgaar were totally perfect. So he was all smiles when he walked in on two very not-happy-looking parents.

"Where have you been?" Toki's mother asked, with her tone sounding very discomforting. The brun's heart sank, and color drained from his face. Before Toki could explain, his father's deep, rumbly voice rang out to him, speaking in all Norwegian. "_Du er sent nok en gang, må vi straffe deg_*?!" He yelled, his fists clearly balling into threatening fists. Toki cowered, his eyebrows tilting in fear. "N-_nej_, father..please don't..I cans explains if-" "Up to your room, Toki. We don't wish to speak to you for the rest of the night."

Toki did as he was told, not wanting to upset his parents any further. He very carefully closed the door, locked it, and tucked himself into bed, after placing his guitar on its stand in the corner of the room. He couldn't sleep after that, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and hope the morning came fast. He barely even so much as blinked, only stared at the ceiling and shuddered, watching images and reinforced memories of his father's punishments reel through his brain.

_He just about leapt off the small, shady bed when he heard a C note on a guitar ring out, hooked up to an amp outside, plugged into a portable generator. He got up from the bed, and peered out his window, seeing a very familiar blonde lit up by the two am moonlight. His knight in fucking shining armour was back, what timing. He smiled at Toki, telling him to sneak out of the house and come with him. He had a few things to show him, and it was too important to avoid and postpone until later on. Toki carefully, shyly snuck downstairs and out of the house to get to Skwisgaar, surprised that his parents didn't wake up and catch him. He was able to escape, and the first thing he did was hug the swede. He couldn't help it, he was scared. Skwisgaar made that a bit better, he pressed a small, comforting kiss to Toki's head._

_ Something odd happened. Toki didn't recall going back to Skwisgaar's house...he only saw the blonde above him, smirking, before their faces were a bit too close for comfort..and he felt warmth on his lips. They were..kissing, though Toki didn't understand why, or how, or..,why that felt so fucking fantastic..._

Damn. Only a dream. Wait..only? Toki frowned and slowly pulled open his eyes, getting a faceful of sunlight bright and early. He had no clue when he fell asleep or fucking how, but he was glad he got something before getting trekked off to school. But the realization of that dream he had of Skwisgaar hit him back in the face like a brick. Toki shot up into a sitting position, his legs crossed and his blanket spread around his legs and over his boxers in odd proportions. He had squirmed a lot in his sleep, apparently. He covered his mouth and widened his eyes, as he let his brain cycle through the images he subconsciously brewed. "Get up, Toki!" Was the phrase to slap him back into the real world. He fell out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Toki was acting weird when he got to school, Skwisgaar thought. He seemed jumpy around him, a bit too shy for his liking. He didn't know what changed in the past 12 hours, but something bad, he presumed.

Lunchtime again. The blonde set his food aside and sat next to his apprentice, smiling, but this time not a friendly smile, or a sexy half-smirk. It was a worried, empathetic smile. "Ams you okay, Tokis?" To which the Norwegian only replied with a nod, and a wipe of his eye with his jacket sleeve. "What happeneds?" Toki shook his head now, and let out a small 'tsk'. "It doesn'ts matters, pays no attention." He squeaked, staring off into nothing. He'd rather stare at the oxygen particles in the air than have to face a judgemental blue, icy stare from his mentor. Skwisgaar crawled in front of Toki, so he had no choice but to stare right at him. Pretty cruel if you ask me.

"tell me what ams wrongs so I cans helps you." He suggested, smiling that damn smile again. Toki couldn't tell him about his parents, because he made an oath to never speak about what they'd done in the past, or he wouldn't ever be able to speak again. That wasn't a threat he was willing to take. The dream, however, most likely wouldn't result in having his tongue cut out and his teeth pulled, but he still wouldn't speak a word of it. The dream meant something for sure, but..what? If it meant what normal wet dreams meant, he would have to find some way to hide it. But Toki stayed quiet on the questions and spoke about something else, changing the subject.

But this wasn't it for Skwisgaar, if he wanted to know something as badly as he wanted to now, he was going to fucking know. He had his methods, and by the end of the day he would know everything thats happening.

*You are late once again, must we punish you?

I know this was short and probably pretty shitty, but it's getting late, and I need sleep. I can try and update this later to back it up a bit, but for now, here's your big comeback.

Ciao~


	5. Another Day, Another Accusation

**Just to clear up some information. This is gonna be a pretty cute interval, a bit more humorous than what I've been incorporating. And it might be shorter and contain a bit more typos, because I'm using an iPad while I await the glue on my keyboard to dry. Ufmfnd but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**

* * *

Skwisgaar had a yellow notepad and a blue ink pen, bouncing it up and down against the table. Ideas swam around in his head about what could have been wrong with Toki, what he could ask him, every possibility he could imagine. Of course that wasn't saying much, he refused to think anything _too_ bad, and the swedes imaginative idea span wasn't very far fetched.

The next day came up and Skwisgaar had a list full of ideas. He ran up to Toki during early morning history class, and stopped him, reading the first line off his note. "Ams you ignoring me because you ams nervous abouts the guitar lessons?" He inquired, tilting his head. Toki smiled shyly and shook his own head to deny it.

Skwisgaar returned to him during math. This time he said, "Ams you getting bad grades?" Another shake of Toki's head. This time he speed walked away, trying to avoid those eyes.

He caught up to him again during lunch. This time he was able to talk him up for longer. "Ams you ignoring me because I did something wrong?" He asked, his voice obviously sounding somewhat...innocent. A hint of innocence and guilt can choke the truth out of anyone. Toki sat against their usual tree and looked at him, his eyebrows tilted up in worry. "No, Skwis...that's nots the problems..if you wants me to tells you I will buts you have to promise me that's you won't treats me differently.." He looked down and started to pick at his nails. The blonde placed a hand on Toki's shoulder and have him concerned, blue, icy darted gazes. They intimidated Toki, sure. But he trusted the rest of him. "I won't." Toki looked up, and blushed, forcing himself to make eye contact. "I...I hads this...dream, about you. You saved me froms my parents ands-..." Toki stopped for a second to think. "You took me backs to your house and you kissed me..I..I didn't want you to...to think I was weird.." Toki was stopped there and interrupted by a slight little purr from the Swede. He turned His head toward him, and looked over The Norwegian's face. "Skwi-" "Did it feel...likes this?" And Toki didn't even have time to contemplate the meaning of what he'd said before he felt their lips touch again. Only this time a lot less rushed and more gentle, careful, and downright adorable. It was mechanically one-sided until Toki loosened and pressed his lips back, til they melded together perfectly.

Skwisgaar finally pulled away when he heard someone notice. Not that he had any shame in liking Toki, just that he didn't want the brun getting more negative attention. He knew it was coming but he was there to protect him. "Y-yeah it did.." Toki giggled, looking away before his face heated up too much.

* * *

Sure, Skwisgaar could protect him from the evils of school, but he could never protect him from the evils of home. Toki was walked back to the house by Skwisgaar, smiles plastered to their faces, giggling and leaning on each other like drunk college buddies. But they were just slap happy, trying to dwell on today rather than fear the verbal abuse of tomorrow. Toki's mother opened the door to reveal them kissing each other goodbye. And that was a sight that sat and sizzled in the thoughts of a strict, abusive, catholic mothers eyes. Toki's stomach dropped as his mother took hold of his bony forearm and yanked him inside, throwing him to the ground and slamming the door in Skwisgaar's face. That was the last thing he saw, his apprentice being thrown to the ground. He heard angry parents, yelling, worst of all, Toki crying and begging. All in stammering Norwegian. It was already obvious why Toki always went home scared, and why he always begged to stay with Skwisgaar. There wasn't a damn thing he could do.

Toki was sent to bed with the words burned into his skull, "We forbid you to see that boy again." So help them they'd make sure he didn't. Just when he thought he had a reason to stay, his parents went and crushed it. So there he was, curled up in a ball at the corner of his bed, staring at the wall behind the backboard and out the window, watching rain smash against the window. He stared at the spot in the grass where Skwisgaar had shown up to save him all night expected a knight that would never arrive.

* * *

**I'm sorry to end this so evilly, and probably with a trillion typos. I can't read over this tonight but if you catch any please tell me.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
